


Bounty

by AnneMarieSchuyt95



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Country & Western, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Gang Violence, Horseback Riding, Romance, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneMarieSchuyt95/pseuds/AnneMarieSchuyt95
Summary: Dutch Van der Linde never wanted children, he never wanted to responsible for bringing a child into the world they were in but when his wife Anabel gave birth to Alyssa his world changed, scratch that everyone's world changed. But with the O'dricolls and pinkletons breathing down their necks all they can do is protect each other.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

ONE

Alyssa was born in the frontier time, when cowboys ran wild and Pinkletons tried to stop and jail all cowboys. Alyssa was an outlaw just like her father and his gang The Van Der Linde, they didn't only face the Pinkletons but another outlaw gang known as O'dricolls. The drift started between The O'Dricolls and The Van Der Linde gang after Aylssa's father Dutch had killed a member of the gang so in revenge they killed Dutch's wife and Alyssa's mother Annabel

The Van der linde gang had made it out of the cold and snowy mountains after their fail attempt to rob the ferry down in Blackwater making all them run and try to hide, they were now a few miles outside the mining town known as Valentine where they had set up camp.

Alyssa fluttered her eyes open as the chickadoos sang through the trees, she squinted a little as she was met by the harsh sun. Alyssa slowly stood up from her cot and stretched her back before placing her weapon and bullet belt around her body. Alyssa wasn't like the other girls she hated dresses, she hated anything girly. So jeans and a plaid shirt where her go to items.

Alyssa grabbed the bucket filled of water by her tent and carried it to the washbin near Abigail's tent. Abigail was her best friend, they hit it off really well when they met. Abigail was busy most of the time with her and Johns son Jack. John was a member of the gang just like everyone but he took off for about a year after Jack was born putting a dent in them all.

When John returned he refused to help raise Jack and let Abigail do it all herself but with the help of Alyssa and Arthur, Jack has grown up to be a fine young boy. Alyssa tied her dirty water into the wash bin humming softly. She saw that Arthur was finally away from his slumber.

Dutch, Arthur, Charles, Micah and Joe had all gotten in late after they attacked a Cornwall train that was passing through, she remembers them cheering as they rode into camp but she couldn't help but worry.

"Good 'orning darling" Arthurs voice came through Alyssa's ears.

Arthur has always called Alyssa darling ever since they first met and it kind of stuck. Alyssa always seemed to blush whenever he called her that, Alyssa turned and see Arthur standing there with a finger in his belt loop as he stood behind her with a small smirk on his face. His cowboy hat only showing his eyes.

"Morning Arthur. I see you and the others did well on the train robbery last night it's all dad talked about" Alyssa explained as she walked closer to him closing the gap between them.

Alyssa has always looked up to Arthur ever since they met when he was 12, they've had a connection that no one else had ever seen. New members always think they are together because of how much chemistry was there between them. 

"It was alright, we didn't get any money only barrier bonds" Arthur frowned.

"Still they are worth a fortune given to the right person" Alyssa smiled, she knew sometimes that Arthur had doubts ever since how badly things ended up in Blackwater even though he wasn't there.

"Ah Arthur and Alyssa I've been looking for you" Uncle said as he staggered over.

"What do you want Uncle?" Arthur asked with a frown, it wasn't normally good when Uncle needed something.

"I need to head into Valentine, I need you Arthur to take me plus it'll be a good chance for the girls to scoop out the area. Trish, Mary-Jane and Billie have decided to come along as well" Uncle said.

Arthur sighed as he looked over at Alyssa knowing that she probably wanted out of the camp just we much as the girls. "Alright fine, have you told Dutch?"

"Of course I have, he was the one that suggested Alyssa to go as well" Uncle said.

Alyssa nodded before heading over to the wagon that Trish, Mary-Beth and Billie were already on and waiting the wagon. Alyssa grabbed a hold of the side and stepped on taking a seat in the front and behind Arthur once he got in. Arthur whipped the horses so they could move which they did.

"It's good to finally leave the camp" Mary-Beth spoke up as it was silent.

"Yeah being cooped up and on the run is tiring it's good to finally settle down for a bit" Trish agreed with Mary-Beth.

Alyssa just stayed silent as she looked out the wagon, Arthur looked over his shoulder giving Alyssa a small smile. Once Arthur arrived in Valentine he pulled the wagon to a stop before jumping out, he helped all the girls off while Uncle walked into the saloon.

"You were awfully quiet during the ride up here? You alright?" Arthur asked Alyssa once she was on the ground.

Alyssa looked up at Arthur, "Yeah I just wish I got to do what you did more. I'm stuck at camp while you can rob trains and do what you like" she whispered the last part.

"Dutch cares about you so much. You're his little girl, after Anabel got killed he vowed to protect you at all costs. How about this, Hosea and I are going on a trip tonight towards the cliffs as there has been a massive bear spotted come with us and if you like it I'll talk to Dutch. Dutch trusts only me and Hosea with you so I doubt he will even say no" Arthur smiled cupping Alyssa's cheek with his left hand.

Alyssa smiled, "Okay thanks Arthur."

Arthur just smiled before removing his hand, "lets have a little wonder shall we?"

Alyssa giggled in response, she walked with him as they walked through Valentine getting to know the shops just in case they needed supplies quickly. They headed into the saloon when they saw Uncle getting drunk which wasn't unusual, he was always drunk.

"I'll go find the girls, you deal with uncle" Alyssa said to Arthur as she left the saloon.

She looked around Valentine for the girls wondering where they went, she saw Thris being hurt by another man, Alyssa walked over to them pulling the man away before punching him hard in the face.

"You okay Trish?" Alyssa asked concerned.

"Yeah thanks, I was just wondering about when he started shouting at me" Trish replied.

"Head back to the wagon, we'll be leaving in a little bit. Do you know where Mary-Beth and Billie are?" Alyssa asked.

"I saw Mary-Beth head into the hotel while Billie went into the general store" Trish pointed to the places as she headed back to the wagon.

Alyssa nodded and headed into the general store first seeing Billie buying what she could. "Billie we are all heading back to the wagon, Uncle is piss drunk so Arthur is trying to get him out."

Billie nodded paying for her items and grabbed her basket full of food and supplies, they headed out together to see Arthur running into the hotel.

"What happened?" Alyssa asked Trish.

"We heard Mary-Beth scream" Trish commented.

Alyssa bit her lip before heading inside the hotel to see Arthur coming down with Mary-Beth. "You alright?" Alyssa asked.

Mary-Beth nodded, Alyssa grabbed her hand and helped her onto the wagon


	2. TWO

Two

Arthur, Hosea and Alyssa had made it up to Footlock creek where they were waiting for the bear to show up. Arthur had leftover bait in his back that he was using, they were all watching behind a rock to see if it was working or not. That's when they heard it a massive growl, Alyssa peaked her head out of the hiding spot to see the bear, she grabbed her rifle from her back and fired at the bear making it look at her.

She gasped before standing up firing again while Arthur joined in, the bear ran towards them in a fit of rage knocking Arthur to the ground. Alyssa grabbed her knife from her pocket stabbing the bear a few more times to finally kill it.

"You alright?" Alyssa asked Arthur as she helped him up.

Arthur nodded walking over to the bear where he skinned it taking the fur and placing it on his horse while Alyssa grabbed as much bear meat as she could.

"You killed your first bear, how'd it feel?" Arthur asked.

"It felt amazing, you have to take me out again" Alyssa giggled before mounting onto Storm, she kicked her spurs into Storm's flanks and galloped down the trail back to camp with Arthur following behind.

~~~

Alyssa handed the meat towards Peterson who was so happy to finally have some good meat to cook, he thanked her before putting it in his stew while Arthur gave him the bear fur to make clothes out of. 

"How was hunting?" Abigail asked as she walked up to Alyssa.

"It was great, Hosea and Arthur are great company," Alyssa said.

Her happiness was cut short when he heard Dutch yelling her full name.

"Alyssa Marie Van der Linde, how dare you? How dare you lie to me and say you were just going for a trail ride!" Dutch shouted as he got close to her.

Everyone at the camp stopped to turn and listen in on what was happening.

"Don't you understand how much I'm trying to protect you!" He shouted.

Alyssa felt tears in her eyes, "I'm not a little girl any more father, you've treated me like a 5-year-old for years! I'm 26 for god sakes! I'm allowed to do what I want when I want! I don't need your permission" Alyssa screamed at him.

Dutch was so angry, he didn't even think before his hand hit Alyssa's cheek making everyone gasp, no one had ever seen him like this not even Arthur.

"Screw you! Screw you and your stupid gang. I'm done!" Alyssa shouted as she rubbed her cheek before running and mounting onto her horse. "Ya!" She shouted and galloped off.

Arthur went to chase after her but he knew she needed to calm down and deal with Dutch first.

"What the hell was that?!" Hosea shouted at Dutch who was looking at his palm.

"I-i" he couldn't even speak, he was in shock. 

Did he really just hit his daughter? 

Dutch stormed off to his tent and sat down on his cot while Molly sat beside him and rubbed his shoulders.

"She'll be back give her an hour or so," Hosea said to Arthur.

~~~~

It has been a few hours since Alyssa had left the camp and she still wasn't back, Arthur was itching to find out where she was. He made his way over to Midnight only to hear galloping hooves in the ground making him turn and look to see Storm but Alyssa wasn't riding him. Arthur gasped and grabbed Storm's reins calming him down gently.

Arthur could see freshly cut wounds that we're in bedded into his body, it wasn't enough to kill him but Arthur had a horrible feeling in his stomach.

"Charles, Javier and John with me" Arthur shouted making the three jump up and onto their houses.

Arthur mounted onto midnight before trying Storm to Midnight's saddle.

"We have to find Alyssa, no matter what the cost" was all Arthur said before galloping once again out of the camp.

Charles and Arthur were tracking the marks in the ground, trying to find at least some way to find what happened to Alyssa. 

"Wagon tracks" John pointed out making everyone look at them.

"Let's follow them, hopefully, they'll lead us to Alyssa," Arthur said pressing his spurs into Midnight's flanks and took off down the other trail.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my wattpad account @misslove2014


End file.
